


Can You Say No?

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu makes Jaejoong suffer a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Say No?

Usually Jaejoong has a lot of fun recording for their radio show, enjoying the letters and emails from fans. Today though, today he's having issues. Distractions. Most, if not all of them, stem from the fact that there's a vibrator pressing against his prostate and he's been spending the entire day trying to simultaneously hide his erection and keep from coming in his pants. Yunho's been asking him if there's anything wrong for nearly as long and after the 500th time Yunho leans in way too close for his liking, Jaejoong is ready to tell all no matter how TMI and awkward it may be. Lucky for him, his phone beeps with a text message before he can give in.

`don't come back with them. i'll pick you up.`

Jaejoong bites down on his lower lip, knowing that the message is hardly meant to be innocent.

"Hyung!" Jaejoong snaps his phone closed hastily as if the screen had something incriminating on it, then looks up at Changmin. "Is it that impossible for you to sit still for more than two minutes? Seriously."

"Sorry," Jaejoong mumbles, squeezing his legs together as if that'll make things less torturous for him.

"Jaejoong, are you sure you're--"

"Oh, look at that, we're back on in 30 seconds," Jaejoong says, maybe a little too loudly.

\---

After forever, they finally finish and say goodbye to the producers. There's always a van waiting outside to bring them back to the apartment, but Jaejoong stops just short of the front doors and tells Changmin and Yunho to leave without him.

"Sure, whatever," Changmin says, slipping on his sunglasses. Jaejoong takes care not to make eye contact with Yunho as those two exit the building.

Once silence settles in the lobby area, Jaejoong forces himself to relax a little, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. It doesn't work and he stifles a groan when all he can focus on is the incessant vibrating inside him whether he wants to or not, tiny waves of pleasure working through him, but nothing nearly enough to give him release.

He's truly about to go crazy when his mobile starts ringing and he answers on the second ring. "Junsu, where the fuck are you?" he says, not caring that his desperation is out in the open; he's moved way past preserving dignity.

Junsu's voice always sounds deeper over the phone because he talks quieter, each word melting into the next. When Junsu chuckles into the phone, it's not fair that, even in his irritated frustration, Jaejoong can still find it hot, the sound making his cock twitch.

"Relax, hyung. I've been in the parking lot since five."

"... Five was thirty minutes ago," Jaejoong says, trying his best not to start sputtering and yelling obscenities into the speaker. "Are you saying you purposely made me stand here for 15 minutes, in public, in front of producers and managers, with a _vibrator in my ass for no reason_?"

"Not no reason," Junsu says, sounding amused. "For my enjoyment. And if you hate it so much, why are you still in there when you know I'm out here?"

"You're not going to drive up to the door?"

"A little exercise won't kill you," Junsu says. "Now come on. Oh, and don't hang up. We can chat while you're walking since you'll probably... take your time."

Jaejoong takes a deep breath, then takes a tentative step, tensing when the vibrator shifts inside him. He's back to thinking he's going to go insane before he even reaches halfway to the lot but forces his feet to keep moving. "Have you always been this sadistic?" he says once he's out the door.

Junsu laughs again, sounding more like what Jaejoong's used to. "Just because I caught you off guard this morning and told you to do something we've never discussed doesn't mean I had a personality transplant," he says. "I don't really know why I did this out of the blue. But if you had said no, it wouldn't have been a big deal."

"Oh." Junsu sounds so sincere that Jaejoong's starting to feel bad for getting angry. "It's fine, you know," he mumbles, a little embarrassed about his attitude. "Just. Didn't think you were into this stuff."

"Mm, I am," Junsu says, quite for a few seconds before he goes on. "Really liked watching you when you were standing there waiting, trying to figure out what was going through your head. You had your eyes closed, didn't you? Thought about going in and sucking you off right there in the lobby."

Jaejoong lets out a noise that's two steps away from being a whimper, walking a little faster to Junsu's car. He can see the outline of Junsu behind the steering wheel, but the sun's at a bad angle so that's all he can make out. "I wouldn't have stopped you," he says, no filter between his brain and mouth as always. "God, Junsu, do you know how many hours it's been? How many times I came close to saying fuck it, I don't care if I come in my pants like a pubescent teenager?"

Junsu's voice dips even lower. "Hyung, get the fuck in here," he growls, then hangs up.

What had been ten steps turns into five and Jaejoong throws the door open, crawling inside and attacking Junsu's mouth immediately, hands fisting in Junsu's shirt and hair as he shoves his tongue past Junsu's lips. It's one of the more awkward kisses Jaejoong can say he's ever experienced, but also the hottest and he pulls away mere seconds later, forehead pressed to Junsu's while he catches his breath.

"Was gonna come from that." He laughs nervously, his fingers pressing into Junsu's scalp, then sliding down to rub Junsu's earlobe. Focusing his attention on touching Junsu makes it a little easier to ignore how the way he's bent makes the vibrator press directly on his prostate. "Fuck, I'm so hard," he moans, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Jesus, shut the door so I can fuck you," Junsu says, breaking away to recline the driver's seat all the way so he can climb into the back. "Unless you want everyone to see you riding me."

Jaejoong honestly doesn't know how he's even able to move right now, much less follow directions, but he does and even hits the power lock before he scrambles into the backseat. He ends up straddling Junsu's thighs but doesn't sit, wanting to actually get to the fucking part.

Sliding his hands down Junsu's chest, nails scratching through Junsu's shirt, Jaejoong decides that's enough foreplay and reaches down to unbutton Junsu's jeans, tugging them down just enough so that he can pull Junsu's cock out of his underwear, stroking it roughly a few times. "I'm assuming you planned this, meaning you have the things we need. If not, I'm going to punch you."

Junsu rolls his eyes and holds up his right hand between them. There's a condom packet tucked between two fingers and Jaejoong snatches it happily. "Ooh, the warming kind," he says, before ripping it open with his teeth.

"Thought you'd appreciate it," Junsu says, tilting his head back and groaning softly when Jaejoong rolls the condom on and squeezes teasingly at the base.

Jaejoong takes a moment to lean in and kiss Junsu again, this time a little more coordinated though still as messy. His hands go to undo his pants and he pushes them down carefully so they don't rub against his cock too much. He moans into the kiss when he feels Junsu's hands reach back and slide under his boxers to cup his ass, pushing his underwear down that way.

"Shit, Junsu," Jaejoong gasps when he pulls away, body trembling when Junsu tugs on the string connected to the vibrator lightly. "F-fuck, god, don't tease anymore."

Moving his hand to the front, Junsu makes a circle with his thumb and pointer around the base of Jaejoong's cock, squeezing tightly while he pulls on the string a little harder and the vibrator slides out slowly. After, Jaejoong leans his forehead against Junsu's temple and breathes harshly, unsure if he's lamenting or relieved that the pressure is finally gone.

Junsu fumbles with the toy for a bit, trying to twist it to turn it off, but it's still too slippery from the lube that was used to put it in Jaejoong in the first place. He gives up and tosses it to the side, letting it buzz away happily while he replaces his hands on Jaejoong's ass, squeezing and massaging the flesh.

With Jaejoong's pants only down to mid-thigh, they're not in the easiest position in the world, but Junsu makes it work by sliding down a little until his ass is almost hanging over the edge of the seat. "Do you need more lube, hyung?" Junsu says, even as he grips and spreads Jaejoong's cheeks.

Jaejoong shakes his head. "No, I need you to fuck me," he says, bracing one hand against the top of the seats while the other holds Junsu's cock as he lowers onto it. His breath hitches when the tip of Junsu's cock slips past the ring of muscle, then he groans as he slides the rest of the way down -- this time definitely in relief. "Fuck, yes, this is what I needed," he moans, head thrown back. "Shit, you fill me so good, Junsu. M'not gonna last."

"Just move," Junsu grunts, already sweating a little from being in the tiny, enclosed space.

Jaejoong squeezes around Junsu, the tiny shift enough to make Junsu's cock rub against his prostate and Jaejoong shivers, grabbing at Junsu's hair roughly. The first thrust is slow and cautious, gauging just how much he can handle; apparently, he underestimates himself because slow and cautious is excruciating torture and he quickly speeds up, pulling off almost completely just so he can slam back down, burying Junsu to the hilt.

"Yeah, fuck yourself on that cock," Junsu hisses, fingers pressing the skin over Jaejoong's hips white. "Look at how much you love it, riding your _dongsaeng_. Can't get enough, can you? Knew you'd be a fucking slut for this, just knew it."

Jaejoong groans loudly, his cock bouncing between them, painfully red, and he leans down to kiss Junsu, lips sliding as he tries to lick Junsu's tongue into his mouth. Junsu moans back into the kiss before pushing Jaejoong away to smirk at him.

"Say you love my cock."

Jaejoong makes a noise deep in his throat, shaking his head, thighs trembling as he fucks Junsu harder, faster. He's so close but suddenly, there is a vice-like grip around the base of his cock and balls and he lets out a pitiful dry sob, continuing to rock against Junsu desperately.

"Say it and I'll let you come," Junsu says, using his other hand to stroke Jaejoong's cock firmly. It's too much, too good and too agonizing, so he gives in.

"I love your cock," he gasps. "Love touching it, sucking it, love when you fuck me like this. Couldn't stop thinking about it all day, how much I wanted you in me instead of that stupid thing, how much better you feel, how good you get me off." Whining, he jerks his hips forward, trying in vain to buck Junsu's hand off. "J-Junsu, fuck, I said it. Let me come."

Junsu's hand is gone in a second and goes to slap Jaejoong's ass sharply. The warmth from the dull sting spreads through Jaejoong until it explodes and he's coming so hard that he can't breathe, eyes clenched shut.

When Jaejoong's orgasm subsides and he opens his eyes, he's shaking from the aftershocks and Junsu is stroking his back. It takes a few tries for him to actually speak. "Did you come?" he says after another minute or so, raspy, surprised when he feels Junsu soften inside him.

Junsu chuckles. "The way you looked, was I supposed to do something else?"

Jaejoong's brain finally picks up on the faint buzzing off to the side and he looks over to see the vibrator still there, wedged into the seat. He looks back at Junsu. "If you have any other kinks you haven't told me about, you should now, because I will probably love them and life is too short and no one likes a withholder."

"How can you still talk so much? Maybe I'll look into gagging," Junsu mutters. "Okay, get off so we can go home."

"Will you eat with me even though it's past six?"

"No."

"Okay, great! Bulgogi for two."


End file.
